Paladin
The Knights of Westmarch who felled the armies of mighty Leoric are pure at heart and closely follow the teachings of Zakarum, the Religion of the Light. A battle-ready warrior for whom faith is a shield, the Paladin fights for what he believes to be right. His steadfastness gives him powers to bestow blessings to his friends and wreak cruel justice on foes. There are those who call the Paladin an overwrought zealot, but others recognize in him the strength and goodness of the Light. Paladin Skills Attributes Starting Attributes * Strength: 25 * Dexterity: 20 * Vitality: 25 * Energy: 15 * Hit Points: 55 * Stamina: 89 * Mana: 15 Level Up * Hit Points +2 * Stamina +1 * Mana +1.5 Attribute Point Effect * 1 Vitality point gives 3 Hit Points * 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina * 1 Energy point gives 1.5 Mana Builds The Paladin has a variety of builds. It is one of the most adaptable classes having builds that are good for PvM (like Hammerdin) and builds that are good for PvP (like FoHer). In-game speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Paladin. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "I shall cleanse this wilderness." (upon entering the Den of Evil): "Evil dwells within this cave." (upon clearing the Den of Evil): "My duty here is done." (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "This holy place has been desecrated." (upon slaying Blood Raven): (mournfully) "Sisters, there was no other way." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "Maybe Akara could dispel the mysteries within these stones." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "This tree bristles with magic." (upon reaching Tristram): "What a tragic end to Tristram." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain, leave quickly!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "This tower shall be cleansed of evil." (upon killing The Countess): "I've earned the right to this abandoned trove." (upon entering the Monastery Gate): "Even the Light cannot pierce this gloom." (upon retrieving the Horadric Malus): "This will help the Sisters turn the tide against evil." (upon entering the Jail): "This is no place for a warrior to die." (upon entering the Catacombs): "There is great evil here." (upon defeating Andariel): "My work here is finished." Act II (upon killing Radament): "I pray that Atma will rest easy now." (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple): "Light guide my way in this accursed place." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar): "The Light can never be extinguished by evil." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary): "This surely is the product of a twisted mind." (upon killing The Summoner): "Rest in peace, tortured soul." (after killing Duriel and freeing Tyrael): "I should kill all three Prime Evils for the honor of Tal Rasha." Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine): "Perhaps I could trade this for something more valuable." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn): "This blade shall pierce the heart of evil." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome): "May the black book deliver us from evil." (upon defeating the High Council of Zakarum): "The temple shall shine anew with the light." (upon killing Mephisto): "The Lord of Hatred shall darken the world no more." Act IV (upon defeating Izual): "How can one who was once so holy fall so far from righteousness?" (after slaying Diablo): "Let Diablo's death end the reign of the Three." Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills): "Baal. I'm coming for you." (after slaying Shenk the Overseer): "Harrogath is free of your kind, ''demon."'' (after freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands): "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): "By the Light, what is this place?" (after defeating Nihlathak): "Nihlathak, what led you to this end?" (upon reaching the Arreat Summit): "The Summit... the barbarian holy ground." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): "The Worldstone... praise the Light." (after slaying Baal): "Baal... you shall no longer taint this mortal realm." See also * Knights of Westmarch Category:Diablo II Category:Zakarum